Huitzil
Huitzil, also known as Phobos in Japan, first appeared as a sub boss in ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors''. He later reappeared in the same role in Japanese only games, Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2. Background Huitzil is one of many robots that were created by Pyron who came to Earth 65 million years ago. When they were created, they were programmed with orders to destroy all life on the planet. After destroying all the dinosaurs, they went deep underground. Huitzil had gone into a long sleep and its functions had been dead ever since. Around 520 A.D., they were found by the Aztecs and were used for many purposes. Later they were put into the Teotihuacan ruins and went into a long sleep again. When their creator Pyron came back to Earth, one of them awoke again and prepared to complete its original orders again. Later, due to a malfunction, Huitzil carried out new orders: to protect a child named Cecil. Cecil's history Cecil is the little Mayan orphan boy that follows the Huitzil unit around that protects him, and doesn't appear to have any kind of special powers or abilities, however in Huitzil's ending in Vampire Savior ''he reactivates all the other Huitzil units with the command to "protect the boy". At the very end they dominate the humans technologies and are next to impervious of their weapons, which would suggest that Cecil is now the most powerful person in the world, since he controls the Huitzil. However this contradicts Anita's supposed "ruler of man" future, though some have suggested that the two children may form a relationship in the future. About the real Phobos Phobos is the larger and innermost of Mars' two moons, with the other moon being Deimos. Phobos is closer to its primary than any other moon in the solar system, less than 6000 km above the surface of Mars. It is also one of the smallest moons in the solar system. Phobos is doomed because its orbit is below synchronous altitude and tidal forces are lowering its orbit at a rate of about 1.8 meters per century. In about 50 million years it will either crash onto the surface of Mars or, more likely, break up into a ring. In Greek mythology, Phobos was one of the sons of Ares (Mars), the God of War, and Aphrodite (Venus). The personification of fear and terror, he usually accompanied his father in battle and instilled fear in all he saw. Phobos also had a brother named Deimos. Phobos is Greek for Fear, the root of the word Phobia. About the real Huitzil An Aztec myth tells of a valiant warrior named Huitzil, who led his people to a new homeland, then helped them defend it. This famous hero's full name was Huitzilopochtli, which means "Left-Handed Hummingbird." The Left is the Deep South, the location of the spirit world. The woman who gave birth to Huitzil was Coatlicue, goddess of duality. She conceived him from a ball of feathers that fell from the sky. Huitzilopochtli's siblings thought that their mother Coatlicue had dishonored them with her mysterious pregnancy. One sister of Huitzilopochtli, Coyolxauhqui, encouraged her sisters and brothers to kill their mother Coatlicue. However, Huitzilopochtli sprang out of his mother and saved her. Coatlicue regretted such violence. Thus, Huitzilopochtli cut off Coyolxauhqui's head and threw it in the sky to become the Moon. At a key moment in an important battle, Huitzil was killed. His body vanished and a green-backed hummingbird whirred up from the spot where he had fallen to inspire his followers to go on to victory. After Huitzil's death, he became the Aztec god of the Sun and War. His temple was the focus of fearsome sacrifices of prisoners captured by Aztec warriors. Victims' heads were strung as trophies on a great rack, the Tzompantli, erected in the precinct below. Aztecs used to offer human sacrifices to Huitzilopochtli. The sacrifices were intended to secure rain, harvests, cosmic creation, success in war, strong government, and healthy economy.The most common form of sacrifice practiced by Aztecs was to tear out the heart of a living body and offer it to the Sun. Appearances In other video games *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Namco x Capcom'' Cameos in other video games *''Pocket Fighter'' *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' (cameo in Roll's ending) Cameos in other media *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'' *Udon Comic's Darkstalkers and ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors''. Trivia *Although Huitzil might appear to be one individual robot, it is in fact one of many robots and may not be the same robot that reappears in various games. *Huitzil's form in Darkstalkers is modeled after dogū figurines from the Jōmon period of Japan's history. Dogū were thought to be sympathetic effigies to relieve their user of ailments. *Although the canon mentions Huitzil being used by Mayans and being protective of the Mayan boy Cecil, the name Huitzil is from Aztec mythology, not Mayan, though both originate in Mexico. *Huitzil may have been planned as a possible character in the CPS-2 incarnation of Vampire Savior. His name, can be found in the games data. Eventually, they found their way back in Vampire Hunter 2, Vampire Savior 2, and console ports of the games, along with Donovan Baine. Sprite Official artwork night-warriors-darkstalkers.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' OVA Phobos (OVA).png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' OVA Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge 03.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge Huitzil 02.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge Huitzil 01.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge'' Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Huitzil 02.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Huitzil.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Huitzil Sketch.png Category:Characters